Bloody Fangs
by RinaJinx47
Summary: Amu fleas from her home only to find her self in a very weird situation with a certin blue cat...AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

I hurried out of the rain onto the porch of an old rickety house as I desperately tried to warm my stone cold hands. I had only been out here for two days and I was almost ready to give up I felt pathetic. Even so I would not go back home no, anywhere but home. I sat down setting my bag to the side and clutching my knees closer in a seek for warmth. Cold. I was so cold it was unbearable and bitter. As I tried to avoid thinking about it I glanced around the porch noticing the door. It wouldn't be unlocked...would it? I stood up slowly approaching the door with one arm outstretched. 'click' Your...kidding? Nope the house was empty...abandon, up for grabs and who was I to say no? I stepped in making sure to shut the door behind me. As I did the overwhelming warmth surrounded my body welcoming me to my knew home. I couldn't see anything in the pitch black but didn't want to take the risk of letting any cold air in. I felt around with my feet until I found a soft surface in a corner, what I believed to be a pillow. As I sat thoughts flooded my mind. _How will I find food? Where will I get money? What will I sleep on? What will I do if I starve? _They were suddenly stopped by a faint whisper that snapped me back to the real world. "Is someone there?" Male, young male 14-17 I would guess. As his steps grew closer my well composed state shattered and blew away in the wind. But as I saw is face in the candlelight I felt a blush rush to my cheeks. Defiantly male more like 16 or 17 he had striking midnight blue hair and shiny sapphire eyes finely chiseled features, but the strangest was he had big blue cat ears. "who are you?" "..." I couldn't find one thing to say I tried my hardest but obviously that wasn't good enough. "what are you doing here?" "I-it was raining and I was...cold..." I managed to choke out. He glanced out the window Then back to me and around the room. What was he looking for? "fine, come with me" he waited as I stood and stumbled forward trough the dark and up the stairs behind him, as I did I noticed his cat tail swaying with each step. He lead me down a hall of some sort then into the last room to the left. It was lit dimly by an old gas lamp and the window let some of the city lights into the room, the room was smallish other than the gas lamp the only things in there was a chest and a black mattress. He flopped down onto the mattress and set the candle near the gas lamp. "so...what's your name?" I murmured as I stepped closer to him. "Ikuto" "oh..." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly scooching ever so slowly toward the mattress. "you?" "Amu..." He seemed so...calm as if it were all normal... "how'd you get out here in this dump?" "ran away" I let out a sigh and sat down beside him setting my bag behind me. " why?" "abusive father, bossy step mom, annoying sister, and superficial so-called-friends...you know, the usual" "sorry I asked..." he answered teasingly "yeah, well it ain't no fairytale...what about you?" "well in my case they ran away" "so what did they just leave you here?" "yeah, but I can't blame them" "why?" "no reason in particular" He said as he leaned back to lie down I would have pushed my question on him but I suppose he didn't want to tell a complete stranger, I wouldn't. "Do you mind if I stay here?" I asked as I too leaned back "..." "Ikuto?" I pulled myself and search his face for an answer. Nothing. "if you don't like me just say so" "that's not it" he snapped rather sharply. I inched closer but as I did he just turned over onto his side "it's best if you leave in the morning" he muttered before shutting his eyes. "Ikuto did...did I do something wrong?" I sat up cross legged facing him. "look I'm a bad person I'm better off alone" I gave him a concerned look "trust me I can keep a secret" "I'm not worried you'll tell I'm worried you'll hate me" He said as he turned back toward me without looking at my eyes. "try me" He glanced up at me then sighed and shifted to a cross legged position parallel to me. "I'm a murderer" I stared at him blankly with an expression that said 'WHAT???' "Are you joking or just stupid?" "I'm not! It's true!" "really?" I didn't believe one word that he said, how could a 16 – 17 year old kill anyone, let alone be a stink'n murderer? "look I've killed hundreds believe me!" I looked at him skeptically then shook my head in disapproval "Fine, fine that still doesn't explain why you want me to leave, I mean can't you just pick who you kill?" "I wish" he muttered under his breath "what is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I rose one eyebrow questioningly. "I don't pick who I kill I just kill..." "...o..kay...explain how that works" "I'm sure you been curious about my cat ears and tail since you came..." _damn he's right... _"well ever since I can remember I've had these and ever since I remember I've been randomly controlled by someone how loves to kill"


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?" I asked annoyed "If my eyes turn black, that's when you know to run" I simply nodded letting out another sigh. "well we should get some rest" he told me as he lay down on the bed. I sat there for a moment as Ikuto slowly fell asleep then I too lay down and shut my eyes.

* * *

As the humid morning air rushed into the room from the open window I lazily rolled off the bed and weakly lifted myself up to my feet."good morning..." I muttered before I noticed that Ikuto was gone. I shrugged it off and limped over to the door and set my hand on the door nob turning it and hearing the faint 'click' but just as I was about to pull the door open Ikuto and slammed it back shut...wait. My mind was flustered Ikuto wasn't there then Ikuto... was? It was like he appeared into thin air from no where in particular. It took my brain a long time to process what had just happened before...

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" "look, I don't think you wanna go out there" He said looking oddly concerned. "w-what could p-p-possibly be m-more h-horrific then t-that!" I hissed "what?" He asked like he didn't even know! "You weren't there, and then...YOU WERE!" "oh....that" I rolled my eyes still waiting for some sort of an explanation "well, what was it!" "I just run really fast" I stared at him with a blank expression "but the only door was never opened" I corrected him while giving myself a pat on the back "I came in from the window" I he said pointing to the widely open window at the back of the room. "were on the second floor FYI" "so?" he asked with a smirk growing clearly on his face "never mind..." I said bitterly before turning back to the door "b-" "look I know what you said, nothing seemed wrong last night" I Protested and walked through the door way.

My jaw dropped the halls were coated in...in...in blood The stench was awful and everything make my skin crawl I began coughing as I squatted by the floor never in my life had I seen anything like that...I took one last glance only to notice the pile of dead bodies at one end of the hall, I finally let out a bloodcurdling scream before I tumbled back into the room gasping for air.

"Do you believe me now?" I nodded

* * *

"Okay...so let me get this straight, your parents abandon you because you had cat ears and then you came here and something started to control your body when ever you got mad?" "yes" I rubbed my temples trying to calm myself. I looked up at Ikuto and his eyes immediately locked with mine. There was something about him I just couldn't put my finger on it. He turned his gaze and flopped back onto the mattress. "Your better off not near me" I looked up and followed him toward the mattress and sat beside him. "if your going to make me go out there you might as well kill me now" I told him in a somewhat irritated tone. "what?" he pulled up and gave me an odd look. "I've been out there for like one day and I'm already starving" I muttered angrily "your hungry?...why didn't you say something?" He asked as he opened up the chest and pulled out a big bag of chips. I snatched it and started to inhale the snack. "slow down your going to choke" he teased with his smirk spread widely across his face.

"HEY! Vampire! Come out come out where ever you are!" I turned to look at the door where the sound was coming from. "hey Ikuto I-" but I saw something I didn't want to his eye were black, and not just the iris the whole eye was pitch black. I could see his hair growing shaggier and his tail thickening, his fangs grew longer and he started to growl and hiss. I jumped up and ran down the hall down the stairs and past a few boys near the door way. When I was far enough I sat in an ally way listing to the horrific shrieks, screams, and cries of pain.

Not long after I stood up still shaking furiously and slowly made my way back to the house. I stood in front of the door to his room and turned the knob with trembling fingers. "I-Ikuto?" I shyly asked as I shuffled into the room. I found his cuddled up in a ball in the corner of the room dripping with blood. I took one step froward. "GET AWAY!" he shrieked at he I hesitated but kept creeping froward. "Ikuto I-" "you saw it didn't you?" I wanted to give him a hug but I was sure that wouldn't help. "yes" "now that you know the monster that is me you should leave" I looked down at his with a weak smile and shook my head "I won't leave a friend" He looked up at me with a shocked expression. "you...promise?" My smile grew wider "pinky swear" I told him as I stretched out my pinky and hocked it with his. " pinky swear" he repeated his smile too growing wider.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes fluttered open as I picked myself up from the bed. I rubbed out my eye boogers and turned to see an adorable sleeping Ikuto. He was somewhat scrunched up with his tail lightly in his hands, his eye lashes seemed longer when he was asleep and he had a light smile across his face. But as looked as his sleeping face I glanced up at his big furry cat ears. My body urged me to touch them ever since I had seen them and it was now taking over. But as I was staring as his ears he woke up.

"Amu?" He asked groggily as he shifted up and gave me a questioning look. "were you staring at me?" me asked teasingly.

"Can...I touch...them" I asked reaching out toward his ears.

"Uhhh....sure...ow!-don't pull!" He whined as he rubbed his sore ear. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"That isn't funny" he muttered sourly.

I just grinned and made my way to the window. I gazed out at the city feeling the wind whip against my hair. "Amu...I've been thinking..."

I looked back at him curiously "About what?"

"Well...I think I should enroll you in the school down the road"

My face fell, "Why would I do that!" I demanded.

"What about your future?" He looked concerned but it didn't fool me.

"I don't care! You didn't so why should I?!" I felt my head boil up with frustration.

"look Amu I'll never get a good future but you will! You'll fit in!" He was pleading me now almost begging me to reconsider my thoughts. I felt my heat strings being pulled as I stared into his saddened eyes.

I let out a sigh "Fine, but I won't have much money after buying the uniform"

"don't worry I've got money I'll buy it for you" "but Ikuto I-" "No, you'll help me, so I'll help you. Got that?" I just let out another sigh and nodded reluctantly

"Good." He slipped over to the chest and handed me some money giving me a smile as he did so.

I decided to start school next week to spend a bit more time with Ikuto. Every minute I spent with him made me realize how great a friend he was to me, he always worried about me and encouraged me to keep going and even though it was only a week I really under stood him after that. As school started my life started to take a drastic turn up and I finally felt wanted. Ikuto started to control his killing sprees better and was cutting it down to once a month. Everything had just fell into place, and then I met _him _ he was like the cherry on top of my perfect life,he was the cutest most perfect boy I had ever seen and his name was Tadase I fell in love at first sight...

"Ikuto! I have great news!...Ikuto?" I ran up the stairs and found Ikuto dripping with blood _again_. He was really starting to get me worried, but luckily I had taught him not to be so hard on himself for killing so mentally he seemed fine.

"Ikuto! This is the fourth time this month! What happened?" He glanced up giving me a awkward 'sorry' grin before replying

"door to door sales man" I rolled my eyes, of all the stupid things...he continued "so...what about great news?"

I smiled remembering what had happened today. "well I didn't tell you yet but...I fell in love with some one just last week!" his face fell and I looked at him curiously as I cocked my head to the side"what's wrong Ikuto?"

His face lit up again "uh...nothing!"

I blinked a few times and continued "so today we ate lunch together and he walked me home! Isn't that great!"

He smiled at me again "yeah, I'm so happy for you!" I felt too happy to describe so I just tackled Ikuto with a hug and whispered my thanks to him.

_I was standing in_ _a black room with one single window there, in the window stood me smiling back at myself, I looked down at my feet I had over-sized black sport check sneakers I glanced back to the window only to see myself facing the opposite direction toward someone...Tadase I was now smiling to him. Suddenly I felt a burst of pain erupt through my body causing my knees to buckle and I fell to the ground I saw the window growing smaller and smaller until I was in complete black._

My eyes shot open as I came face to face with Ikuto. "are you okay? You've been tossing and turning for over an hour now"

I shot up wiping sweat from my forehead and shifting my eye around the dark room like I was paranoid. "y-yeah I fine...have you been up for that long worrying about me?" I asked feeling guilt ug at my heart.

"It's okay really, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing your unwell anyways" He said giving me a sad smile. I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"w-what me? Yeah I'm fine why?"

I rubbed my drowsy eyes "I dunno you just seem down today" I looked back up at him to see him looking away, avoiding my eyes.

"we should get some rest, it's late" He muttered giving me another sad smile before going back to sleep. I just sat there for a moment, trying to jumble together my concerns and whisk them away.

_Try seeing things in another persons shoes..._


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't concentrate in class that day, I was too busy trying to figure out what my dream meant. As my eyes bored into the bright blue sky the one person that drifted into my mind was Ikuto. Had he something to do with my dream? And why did he seem so sad since yesterday? I shook my head furiously trying to think harder-if that was even possible..."Hinamori Amu!" "wh-what?" I shot up a saw my teacher giving me a stern look. "pay attention" I nodded and glanced back to my paper where I saw my note book littered with doodles, a few of my dream, a bunch of Ikuto and one of Tadase. I sighed again scratching my head and shoving my note book to the side and looking back to the board. I'm not getting much sleep tonight...

_I was on a stage with all the lights turned off suddenly two spotlights shone over two figures Ikuto, and Tadase. The both stood looking at me, then Ikuto spoke "Amu..." I noticed that his voice was Tadase's then Tadase spoke "Amu..." his voice was Ikuto's I glanced back and forth from the two I couldn't tell who was who....Then they started to approach me ever so slowly. I stumbled back as I heard them mumble in union "Who are we Amu?" I shook my head "I DON'T KNOW!"_

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed shooting up from the mattress. Another dream...

"Amu, are you okay?" I turned around to lock eyes with a very worried Ikuto I just couldn't help but feel bad that I had worried him so much, he must have been up for at least an hour watching me toss and turn in my sleep.

"No, I'm fine j-just another dream..."

"What could have spooked you that bad...?" he asked shooting me another concerned look.

"Don't worry Ikuto I'll tell you in good time" I gave him a sweet smile but he didn't return it for the first time so I just went back to sleep.

I stepped off the porch and sat on the steps waiting for Tadase to come and walk me to school when I heard a crash. I jumped out of my skin and ran up the stairs there I found Ikuto rioting through the hall, pitch black eyes. As soon as he set his eyes on me he charged toward me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I squeezed me eyes shut in and balled up position covering my head with my arms, tears trailing down my cheeks. I felt no pain though I looked up only to find Ikuto frozen still he was frozen in a attack stance and I saw his eyes slowly fade back to blue.

"Amu...I'm sorry..." He looked away ashamed with himself. I stood and wiped away my tears and walk over about to comfort him when...

"Amu! Are you there! We have to go!" Tadase...

-

-

-

-

"Tadase go on I'm sick!"

"alright get better soon!"

I walked back over to Ikuto and wrapped my arms around him in a comforting manner, Ikuto Hugged back whispering sorry over and over. I let go sitting Ikuto down on the mattress.

"Ikuto whats wrong you've gotten out of control too many times what's bugging you?" I asked him putting my hand onto of his hand.

"It's nothing..." He told me looking away.

"Really Ikuto do I come off as stupid?" I asked him as I gave his hand a light squeeze. "You can tell me"

He looked at me wit longing in his eyes "I'll just put pressure on you I don't want to do that"

I squeezed his hand tighter "Fine but you better tell me if this gets worse okay?"

He gave me another sad smile and nodded leaning into another embrace. The rest of the day was pretty calm we talked about anything but this morning and daydreamed for the rest of the day.

_Do you believe in love at first sight? _


	5. Chapter 5

I came home early only to hear a sweet sound flowing through the house...a...guitar? I creeped up the stairs making my way toward the room...our room. I could clearly hear the music now, it was a violin and suddenly I could hear Ikuto singing...he was good. I stepped to the door opening it only an inch to reveal Ikuto playing the violin and singing with a voice that sounded like velvet.

(savin me – Nickleback)

Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

[Chorus:]

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

[Chorus]

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh, I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

[Chorus]

Hurry I'm fallin'

I gasped realizing the song was directed to...me. I sneaked back out to make sure he wouldn't catch me eavesdropping on him. I burned some time at the park then made my way home at my normal time so as not rise suspicion. Later that night while Ikuto was sleeping I snuck into his chest and found a white violin case at the bottom. At fist I was surprised that he-of all people would have a violin, but he must have something to do while I'm not here, right? I was about to open the case when Ikuto snatched it from me.

"What are you doing?" He asked rather sharply, now I've done it...

"I-just" I didn't know what to say, he seemed so annoyed I had never seen him so angry at me.

"You can't just go through others things you know!" He shoved the case back to the bottom of the chest. I felt guilty he was right after all...I did invade his private things.

"I-I'm sorry...are you mad?" I look down and fiddled with my fingers nervously. His expression softened and he ruffled my hair.

"No, I was just over-reacting. Sorry about that."

I looked back up at him and sighed. "You didn't over-react, what I did was pretty low..."

He looked sympathetically at me. "It's fine Amu, really. I should have shown it to you any ways."

I looked up into his eyes "can I hear you play?"

He looked shocked at this, staring at me as if waiting for me to call it off as a joke but I never did. "Now?" "why not?"

He looked at me shocked again... "but-it's late and-"

"If you don't want to show me than just say so..." I told him with a I-was-so-right expression on.

He only sighed digging his violin out and starting to play a tune it was the most mesmerizing thing I had ever heard, he truly was a talented guy. When he was done I was half asleep I had fought hard to stay awake but by the time he had put his violin away I was fast asleep.

The morning came fast and it was at last the week end. I slipped off the mattress and went off to look for Ikuto. As I went out into the hall I saw Ikuto just stepping out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Amu" he said as he shut the door behind him.

"hey, I was wondering if we could go do something outside for once"

He jolted and looked at me nervously. "Out?"

"yeah get some fresh air. You can't live your life hiding from the world you know" I told him setting my hands on my hips like a nagging mother would. He just pointed at his ears hoping I would get the message.

"Ikuto, you can't live your entire life caring about what everyone else thinks. You'll never get to have any fun that way!" I told him in a matter-a-fact tone. He let out another sigh following me down the stairs. I, trotted down rather pompously in triumph of my victory. As I put on my shoes I noticed his shoes...over-sized black sport check sneakers...why where they so familiar...they were from my dream. The line _Try seeing things in another persons shoes..._ popped into my mind...

**Well I thought that song fit Ikuto situation with Amu and his problems with life pretty well, I hope you think so too. Also, can you guess what her dream meant???**


	6. Chapter 6

At first going to the park seemed like good idea, but Ikuto had attracted a lot of attention. We were completely surrounded by people. I bet your thinking because of his odd cat ears and cat tail, Right? Nope we were surrounded, but not by just anyone but by girls. Bus loads and bus loads of girls I never really thought about it but Ikuto was hot...and maybe he never knew because he never left his house...so here we were sitting on a park bench being pestered by numerous desperate girls in need of a boy friend...yes, it was THAT annoying

"Hey cutesy wanna hang later?"

"When your done with her, call me."

"Over here hot-stuff!"

"Ditch her and I'll show you a REAL good time"

"Let's go some where _private~_"

"What's up? Come get a soda with me later and we'll talk"

"Hey there!"

"What's a girl like me gotta do to get your number?"

"Wanna come back to my place?"

"See ya round, hotte"

"Yoo who! The real girls are over here!"

"Let's go out some time say seven-ish?"

"**You really want a ugly girl like her?"**

Ow...that one hurt...Suddenly Ikuto stood I didn't know why until he spoke...

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't insult my friends" he spoke in a stern voice that was angry and mildly frustrated. What he said really touched me...I felt way better now, even though I don't know why I was so upset in the first place...

"Come on Amu let go some where else" He gave me a wink as he looked back at me. With that I stood smirking, taking Ikuto's hand into my own and strutting off with him.

"I'll see you later hot-stuff!"

"I'll give you a call K?"

"No! Give me a call and I'll give you something to talk about!"

"I like the way you dress cutesy!"

That last girl got me thinking...I never really noticed but Ikuto was a really good dresser considering him being poor...scratch that, he dresses well for anyone. Black skinny jeans a white belt a tight black long sleeved T-shirt. (from latest episodes) Come to think of it if Ikuto were in a normal hight school he would most likely be the most popular guy around. Why had I never noticed any of this till now...?

"Amu?"

"hu?...oh! Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now..."

"oh! Sorry..."

"No, it's fine were here anyways"

Me and Ikuto ate then went straight to bed afterwards, but all I could think of was why only now had I noticed Ikuto's looks...am I just really un-shallow? No...I would like to say so but I would be lying. Ikuto's sneakers drifted into my mind as well why did Ikuto wear the shoes from my dream? I still remembered the line _Try seeing things in another persons shoes... _From what I know I think that dream was me in Ikuto's position but what did it mean? The longer I thought about the more my head hurt, so I decided to just sleep on it. 

In the morning I went over to the window to let some air into the house when I saw Ikuto out in the front yard talking to some girl. Some pretty girl. Some pretty well-dressed girl. Somme pretty well-dressed flirty girl. Something made my heart pang I felt my chest throb with an unbearable pain the same pain from my first dream...at that moment I knew what was going on Ikuto was jealous that his only friend has a crush...and I, I was jealous too...I had fallen in love with Ikuto...the only problem, I was still in love with Tadase...


	7. Chapter 7

**I was hoping that I could get a few more reviews before I posted...but I got impatient so here is chapter 7!...I think. P.S. For those of you who can never wait for next chapters you should just review more, usually motivates me to write...I can update pretty fast cuz I never actually do my home work**

_I was walking through a long corridor with many doors. I glanced down into hands **a gun**. I felt my body trembling as I continued. Then, I heard a crash and a scream I jolted out of my skin and dashed down the hall until I reached one door where I could hear a roar and some one whimpering...Tadase? I reached for the door knob,_

My eyes shot open I felt beads of sweat form on my fore head and I could hear my own loud breathing.

"Are you okay?" I jumped a bit at the sudden voice, but I looked up right into Ikuto's eyes. I noticed that I was grabbing his shirt the whole time.

"oh! Sorry!" I gasped letting go.

"no it's okay...another night mare?"

"yeah..."

"about what? Tadase?" it almost seemed as if he spat the name Tadase but I decided not to comment.

"I don't know...maybe"

(the following day, after school)

Me and Tadase were walking home that day, Tadase seemed strangely nervous because he kept anxiously fiddling with his thumbs. I on the other hand was distracted with my own thoughts..._was that whimpering from Tadase? I can't tell because I've never heard him whimpering before...and I heard a roar too...a lion? No, I've heard this roar before wait could it be...?_

"Amu?" I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts.

"Hu?...oh Tadase..."

"Were here" I gave him a questioning look he was acting pretty odd today...

"Okay well I'll be going then," I waved good bye

"yeah....actually!...actually, I wanted to tell you something...." He started to blush a fiddle with his fingers again. I turned around all the way thinking whatever it was it must be important.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well...I've been keeping this from you and I feel you of all people should know...so I'll tell you how I...feel" Suddenly I realized what was going on he...he...was trying to confess!

"Well I...I...I love you Hinamori Amu!" Pure shock was written across my face I didn't know what to say if I told him I loved him back...would I be choosing him over Ikuto? No, but what if Ikuto finds out? He'll hate me...I can't lose either of them, what can I do?

Suddenly I heard a HUGE roar coming from my house, the same roar from my dream I knew who it was...

"I-Ikuto!?"

"Ikuto? Who's Ikuto?" Tadase suddenly demanded I felt kinda like I had been caught cheating even though I haven't even accepted his confession. Then Ikuto smashed out of a second story window and landed right in between Tadase and I and slashed Tadase leg causing him to tumble backwards. Tadase started to cry and jumped back up to his feet and limped off. I was frozen thinking that Ikuto would have enough control to stop himself like last time. I wasn't as lucky this time.

"AHHHHHHHHH" I was shot back wards as blood gushed out of the large scrape on my arm I felt tears flow down my face. Ikuto's eyes went back to normal and had regret written across his face he quickly ran back into the house. I sat there holding my arm..._what happened to you Ikuto? What's wrong?_ I weakly got up and ran back inside to find Ikuto sitting on the mattress hugging his knees up to his chest.

"Ikuto, what's up with you? You've been acting weird for a while now"

"It's nothing..."

"Oh, please like I'm going to believe that. Now tell me what's wrong" he glanced at me with pleading eyes.

"Amu, I'll only put presser on you"

"I don't care! Your my friend and I want to help you, now tell me what's up with you!" He let out a sigh before speaking.

"Amu, sometimes I feel as if it would be better if I never met you at all...I felt so much better after you came around I had a friend. It was like my own little perfect...and everything was so great even if we had limited money and an old house I was happy I could even smile without trying to. But, then everything came crashing down on me that day you told me you loved Tadase. My heart shattered and all this time since then I've been trying to put my heart back together...but everyday you come home with him everything just falls apart..."

I felt my face flush knowing exactly what he was intending. Ikuto...I'm sorry.

"I knew I was being selfish so I kept telling myself if she's happy-I'm happy...but you know what I'm not. Everyday it tears my heart more and more apart, there's not a day that go's by I don't think about killing myself...I always feel upset now and that's why I keep going crazy like that. Every time I kill someone it gains a little more control over me soon there will be nothing left...Amu, you are my world I love you more than I could ever think possible...I can't live seeing you with someone else but I can live with you out of my life either. I just want to give up I just want to die but our promise...I...I don't know what to do any more...please tell what I should do..." By this point Ikuto had tears streaming down his face as well as mine. What could I say? I don't want to choose between Ikuto and Tadase...if I tell Ikuto to stay I'll be being selfish, and if I tell him to kill himself I'll lose him.

"I'm sorry...I told you this would be too much..." He told me shamefully turning his head away.

"Can...can I just sleep on it?"

"You don't have to tell me what I should do, they're my problems"

"No, just let me sleep on it"

--------------------------------------------

_I was back in front of that door still holding a gun. Once more my trembling fingers took a hold of the door knob and open the door to reveal Ikuto with pitch black eyes about to attack Tadase covered in fresh scratches. My feet moved involuntarily toward them then only after a few steps my hands lifted the gun pointed straight at Ikuto. The only body part I had control of was the single finger hovering over the trigger._

"_Amu! Shoot! He'll kill me!" Tadase was desperately calling for me to shoot Ikuto and save his life...but I couldn't do it. Tadase stumbled back until he hit a wall._

"_Amu! Now!!!!" My hands were shaking now I could hear Tadase screaming in pain as Ikuto ripped him to bits but I couldn't find the heart to shoot. They both were technically innocent so I had to choose who would die. Then after Ikuto was done the gun was taken over without me even pulling the trigger a bullet shot through the air and right towards Ikuto._

"IKUTO!!!!" I screamed as I shot out of bed and tumbled off the end crawling forward as if still in my dream reaching for Ikuto's body.

"Amu! Calm down it was just a dream!" Ikuto ran up to my shaking my shoulders lightly to get me out of my dream. I was still jumpy and my body wouldn't stop trembling and fresh tears rolled down my face. I cracked. Diving forward I wrapped my arms around Ikuto and began sobbing into his chest at first he seemed shocked but after he wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

"It's okay, it was a dream shh I'm here don't worry" He whispered into my ear.

"I-I th-thought y-you were d-d-dead"

"I'm here I won't leave you if you don't want me too" He soothed still stroking my hair gently.

"P-please d-don't die...I-I n-need you" I choked out between sobs

"I'm sorry I put too much pressure on you...I'm so sorry" He told me as he hugged me tighter.

"I-Ikuto?" I asked pulling away from him. He nodded urging me to say whatever I needed to. I wiped my tears away and looked him straight in the eyes.

"It wasn't fair for me to keep this from you but I didn't want to tell you or Tadase because it made me feel like I was picking one over the other...but, I-I love you Ikuto" He looked shocked at me as if He didn't believe me.

"But, you love Tadase" He choked out holding back his tears

"I-I do but, I now know...that I love you more...you see in my dream I was holding a gun up to you while you were about to kill Tadase, I had to kill you to save him...but I couldn't do it. I knew I had to but I just couldn't bring myself to kill you and then after you killed Tadase...the gun it went off by it self...and-"

Suddenly Ikuto pulled my face close to his and pressed his lips lightly to mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Time stopped. Everything but the two of us froze in time. My arms that had recently been frozen from shock had now limply fell to my sides. My eye lids felt heavy and shut. I could feel Ikuto's arms around my waist holding us together. He started pulling back, but before his lips could release mine I had quickly slung my arms around his neck tugging him back in. I felt his body tense for a moment and finally relaxed and held me closer. We broke gasping for air, and I leaned on his fore head with my own using each others support to keep each other from falling over.

"We should sleep"

"Now?" I wined with a pout.

"It's late"

"...Fine" I gave in knowing he was right.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke to the sound of someone calling my name.

"Ikuto!" I groaned "Shut up, I'm sleepy" I tried to roll-over but realized I was being held in a tight embrace. When I looked up I saw Ikuto's cute sleeping face....wait, if he was sleeping then who was-

"Hinamori-san! Were going to be late!"

Crap.

I tried pulling his arms apart to break free but was strong....really strong. Finally I pulled my body out of him like he was a tube and ran franticly to the walk-in closet.

"Hinamori-san!"

"I'm coming!" I snapped back though I knew he couldn't hear me. I was startled at a sudden voice.

"He's still calling you" Ikuto told me, amusement dripping from his voice.

"I know! Just tell him I'm coming!" I blurted out quickly doing up my shirt I could hear Ikuto's foot-steps fade away the his voice in the distance calling out the window.

"Amu is going to come down as soon as possible, she just slept in!" I then rushed out the door after giving Ikuto a peck on the cheek. I went off with Tadase, everything seemed fine until,

"Was that boy, Ikuto....the monster?"

"He's not a monster!" I said a bit too loud and fast.

"Well then who did he do this?" asked Tadase as he pulled up his pant leg to reveal bandages wrapped around his leg up to his knee.

"....He has a...medical...condition"

"Medical?" Tadase gasped worriedly _Are you serious?He bought that? "is he really that stupid or am I a better actor than I thought? _

"Y-Yeah" I told him nervously scratching the back of my head.

"So, who is he to you?" I knew it would come to this eventually I just wish I had more time to think it through.

" he's my boyfriend" Okay, so he really wasn't but I had limited time to think this over

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I came home early that night to find Ikuto impatiently waiting at the door step.

"What is it Ikuto?" I asked running up to him.

"Someone sent me a letter- they can tell me what I am" I looked at him with wide eyes

"really?" He nodded

"I'm going there tomorrow first thing and-"

"I'll come"

"What about school?"

"I want to know too!" I protested Ikuto just smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day Ikuto and I walked down town that day I was half asleep at the time so he ended up piggy backing me. As we walked into the main lobby we were greeted by a young secretary to the 14th floor and into a lab.

"Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto" I looked around to find a man in a black suite approach us.

"You really gave me a hard time" I was completely and utterly confused.

"What is he talking about Ikuto?" I asked not taking my eyes off the strange man.

"I don't know" He just grinned and gestured for us to follow, we did so cautiously into a white room with a strange mirror. I was a bit frightened to I started clinging to Ikuto's arm.

"You'll find all your answers in there" He said pointing towards the mirror. Ikuto held my hand before proceeding toward it. He leaned in looking for anything but it only showed our refections.

"I don't see anything" Ikuto muttered angrily.

"Really?" With that he gave us both a good shove and we toppled into the mirror-and not like smash into it and fall to the ground. No, we went **in **it and soon I found myself in a forest snow covering the ground.

**It was a bit rushed but I need to sleep soon I'll update soon so you won't wait very long, hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

I stumbled into the soft white snow landing on Ikuto with a hard 'thump'. When I opened my eyes my mind raced. I mean, one minute I'm about to fall crashing into a mirror the next I'm sitting on Ikuto in the middle of a forest covered with snow! It just doesn't add up... I got up and dusted myself off gawking at the forest before me.

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah?" Ikuto's voice sounded very distracted.

"It's not just me, right? I mean you see it too?"

"Yeah"

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"We've gone crazy haven't we?"

"Yeah"

Suddenly before my very eyes, something even more breath taking happened. In a blink of an eye the forest turned from freezing cold and covered with snow to, sunny and bug-infested. Now I know I was going mad.

"But, wh- ah n- and, it- uh..." I stammered awkwardly pointing every which way in confusion. Then I heard a voice repeating a word over and over. The person was calling...

"Ikuto-kun!" Then out from the conveniently placed clearing jumped out a girl, a pretty girl. Scratch that, she was down right gorgeous. Long flowing blond hair pulled into two piggy tails. Sparkly purple eyes and soft pail skin. She wore a black dress with long black stockings and simple black shoes. The one thing I noticed the most was her necklace it was a simple metal chain with a strange marble. The marble had a clear base and in the middle was what looked like an explosion the center was bright red it slowly faded to maroon then finally purple. The strangest thing was the marble wasn't actually connected to the chain it just hung there underneath it .She bounded through the snow with out stretched arms then tackled Ikuto with a big bear hug.

"Ikuto-kun!" She squealed in delight as she nuzzled into Ikuto face.

"What the-? Hey get off me!" Ikuto shoved her away from him causing her to land harshly on her bum.

"Ikuto? Do you know this girl?" I asked pointing a thumb over my shoulder toward the strange girl who was now pouting as she picked her self up. That was when I noticed it was winter again just like that.

"Whoa, did she-?" I asked turning to look back at the girl. She started dusting the snow off her dress a pout still plastered on her lips. The thing was as soon as she had finished she snapped her fingers and suddenly she was wearing a black winter coat over her dress. My jaw dropped.

"I don't...know her" Ikuto told me in a distracted voice.

"You don't remember me Ikuto-kun?!" The girl wined with teary eyes. I rolled mine.

"I'm afraid he doesn't Utau" I jumped a the sudden voice but turned to see a handsome young man with long silky purple hair and brown eyes. He wore a black dress shirt with the selves rolled up to his elbows and black dress pants with plain black shoes. He too had a necklace similar to the first girl. His had a clear base as well and inside was a collection of pail blue flower petals floating about inside.

"Nagihiko?" The-so-called Utau girl snapped her head back to the-so-called Nagihiko as he strode over to Ikuto. He stopped in front of Ikuto and placed the palm of his hand only a inch away from Ikuto's fore head. Ikuto flinched but stood still thinking Nagihiko wasn't going to hurt him.

"Hmmm, he really dose have no memory of any of us"

"Ikuto-kun!" Utau cried out sadly diving in for another hug but being dodged and landing on her face this time. Muttering who knows what she picked her self up and Stood pouting.

"Utau, I'm getting tired of winter" Nagihiko wined glaring at Utau and wrapping his arms around him self for warmth.

"It's not my fault" Utau muttered averting her gaze from Nagihiko.

"Look Ikuto's back can't you just be happy?" She looked up at Nagihiko then sighed and nodded and just like that it was back to spring Utau snapped her fingers again and her coat disappeared.

"How-?" I stammered

"Look I'll explain everything later right now it's unsafe to be out of the palace walls" said Nagihiko with a smile. I just followed him grasping Ikuto's arm all the way there. We walked for a bit before we came to a large clearing, in the clearing was a magnificent marble palace. I gasped in surprise at it, it was beautiful.

"Here we are" Nagihiko said gesturing towards the palace. Then, five figures stepped out all dressed in black. The first one was identical to Nagihiko except it was a she. She had her hair tied up into a long pony tail. She wore a black dress with a diagonal cut bottom that ended around the knees. The top of the dress was a loose T-shirt style top. She also had a necklace inside the marble was a clear base with pail pink petals floating around it. The second person was shorter than the first, she had gold eyes and long blond hair with a black head band. She wore a black dress with a straight cut bottom that ended right at below her knees. Over the top of her dress was a over-sized black sweater with a short turtle neck. Her necklace seemed to be a bunch of glass marbles each smaller than the next like layers down to the middle, there in the middle was a tiny white marble with apple red spots. The third was a tall boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black dress shirt with faint white vertical stripes it was messy, it was not tucked in and a few buttons were undone, he also wore black jeans. His necklace had a marble with that was tainted electric green inside there were many black arrows twisting every which way in complete chaos. The fourth was a shorter boy with green hair and blue eyes. He wore a suit over a plain black dress shirt and dress pants, he also wore a pair of black leather gloves. His marble was a strange swirl of dark forest green and baby blue. The last was the shortest, she had brown eyes and red hair tied into to small pony tails with huge black bows. She wore a black dress that had a straight cut that ended an inch above her knees, the top of the dress was a thick strapped tank top. Her marble looked like a little planet with a cotton-candy pink sea covered with icebergs.

"This is Nadeshiko my twin sister" He pointed to the first girl. "and this is Rima" He pointed to the second girl. "This is Kukai" He pointed to the third boy. "this it Kairi" The fourth, "and this is Yaya" The last one.

"Ikuto! Who's this?" Nadeshiko asked eagerly hugging him and leaning in for a kiss. He pushed her off before she could though, stumbling back she looked heart broken.

"Ikuto?" she asked in a worried tone.

"It's okay Nadeshiko he lost his memory and was stuck on earth for a while he can't bring us back right now" He reassured patting her back. I noticed something weird...was is just me or was Nadeshiko getting...bigger? She, was!

"Nadeshiko please calm down!" Nagihiko yelled to his sister who was now double her own size. She began shrinking to her normal size.

"I'm sorry for over reacting" she said the walked back into the palace.

"Who was that?" Ikuto asked finally after an eternity of silence.

"Nadeshiko, my sister...also your feance" Nagihiko told us as he followed the rest of the group inside. I stood there staring at where Nagihiko was just standing.

"I won't do it"

"huh?" I turned back to Ikuto.

"I won't marry someone I don't know" He told me looking in the distance.

"No one said you had to" I plainly told him.

"I bet they will" I looked back to the palace.

"Do you think?" I asked.

"Don't worry...I won't pick her over you" I looked back at him shocked at what he had just said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I promised didn't I...never to leave you. So I won't" I smiled at that, I really had made the right choice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me and Ikuto sat outside a wood door listening to there conversation. Ikuto was right. From what I heard of there muffled voices they still wanted Ikuto marry that Nadeshiko girl.

"_It was a plan!"_

"_You can't force him!"_

"_Really? And why not!"_

"_You'll be killed! You know what he's capable of even if he doesn't"_

"_She is right though, we planed this more than ten years ago will we just throw that away!?"_

"_What more can we do?"_

"_What do we know? They could fall in love again"_

"_Will they?"_

"_How long will that take?"_

"_If that doesn't work, then what?"_

"_This will never be settled!"_

"_What about a love potion?"_

"_There only a myth Yaya"_

"_And who is that other girl?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_We'll have a problem if she's his lover"_

"_That is most likely the case"_

I sighed, this was far too confusing, I wanted to know what was going on and I wanted to know now. Suddenly The door opened and Kukai's head popped out.

"You can come in now" Ikuto and I got up and came in, the room was also marble with a large wooden table with two empty seats ready for us. We sat waiting for what they had to say to us.

"Okay, as we agreed I'll tell you everything we can right now" Said Nagihiko standing from his seat. He paused before speaking.

"Thousands of years before now there were 4 intelligent species. Human, vampire, elf, and witch. Of all of them humans were the weakest. Elf's were the second weakest next were the vampires then the witches. Each, other than the humans had there own power. Elf's lived forever. Vampires were physically faster and stronger and lived double the length of humans plus there teeth of course, and witches could use magic and also lived forever. We were all at war with each other at the time. Then a huge plague killed nearly all the witches and cursed the one's who had survived."

"What was the cures?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side.

"The cures showed your anger, basically when your angry or upset something bad happens. Each person is different. Like when Utau is unhappy our world turns to winter. Well, after that event we realized the humans were stronger than we thought. They, instead of using there strength they used there brains. Then invented a second dimension, a black hole to a planet a fifth of the size of the earth. They tricked us into it and now all the vampires, elf's and witches are stuck here. Ikuto, you were the strongest witch to ever walk the earth! You were the only one who was able to make a crack in the dimension walls. You were to big and we can't simply shrink you because the magic laws states that you can't make something disappear into thin air and you can't create something out of nothing. So you simply turned your body back in time so you were just a child. You fit through easily but you must have lost you memory on the way back to earth. On your side it must have seemed like you were abandoned sine you grew like a normal human boy would."

"Wait, you said that you can shrink or grow any thing right?" I asked

"Yes" Nagihiko nodded

"So how was it that Nadeshiko was able to grow in size?" I asked raising my eye brow

"Ah, the power of the cures alters the magic laws with ease. Utau's dose too."

"How?" Ikuto suddenly asked.

"You see changing the weather is a spell you can learn but the snow dose not just appear in a blink of an eye, it has to float down like any snowy day" Nagihiko explained

"And if you can't randomly appear things then what about the time Utau snapped her fingers and she was wearing a coat?" I asked.

"Magically transported from with in the palace"

"I see..." I said rubbing my chin in thought.

"Anyways, Ikuto theres one more thing....your not full witch"

"What else am I then?"

"...your half vampire"

**SOOOO long! Hope you like it P.S. There will be some stupid boring made-up theory next chap so wait for the head ache!**


	10. Chapter 10

"A...what?!"

"vampire, you know, blood sucker"

"I can't be a vampire!" Ikuto protested.

"and why not?" Nagihiko asked raising a eye brow.

"I've never had the urge to drink blood!"

"Your only half vampire you know" Ikuto just shook his head and murmured a 'no...' before he bolted right up into our room. I ran after him of course, I felt bad...Ikuto this must be hard. I walked into the bed room to find him sitting at the edge of the bed his hands covering his face.

"Ikuto..."

"Just leave me alone" He spoke bitterly but I could see his hair growing shaggier it would only get worse if I left him be.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What do you think! Everything I was afraid of! Everything. It all came true!"

"What do you mean Ikuto?"

"...Ever since I can remember I've been scared of what I was...I never thought it would be this bad. I'm such a monster..."

"Your not!" I objected rather loudly I might add. Ikuto looked up shocked. I ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's not your fault Ikuto so please, be happy...for me."

"but, I pulled you into all of this and-" I just hugged him tighter in my own way it was for comfort, to keep me from crying. In others it was my way of telling him to shut up and just hug. He, of course he hugged back no more words spoken.

Nagihiko Pov

_Was this really what it came down to? I felt bad for my sister but I would feel worse for Ikuto if we forced him to marry her, I understand now that Ikuto and Amu truly love each other...I know I promised I would stop reading minds but it's my only way in...my sister has waited too long for all of her patience to be thrown away. Some time's being the leader is the hardest job of all._

Nadeshiko Pov

_I couldn't believe it...he didn't remember me...I loved him more than anything in the world. So why...why did it end up this way? Ikuto, you will fall in love with me...your the same. The same as before. If I'm so sure...then why do I feel so unsure? Can I really move on? I've been waiting for almost 17 years now I can't just give up._

Utau Pov

_Ikuto, I loved you longer than anyone ever did so why is it that you keep finding others you love more than me? I lived my whole life devoted...devoted to you. And only you. Okay so I said I would step aside and let you be happy but, it's so painful can't bare it much longer. So what if I'm your sister? Love is stronger than that...so why is it that I feel so weak? I understand, what I have to do now._

Rima Pov

_Nagihiko is being too stressed out by Ikuto and his sister....I don't know why it's such a hard thing to choose. I mean, Ikuto is much to powerful for anyone to handle...Ikuto you may not know this but you may be so powerful that you even endanger yourself. This world is at risk if you don't know how to control your powers soon our best bet is a magic seal...but, there hard to create._

Kukai Pov

_Things will get out of hand, and really fast. We've been in winter for the 17 years Ikuto's been gone I was hoping his return would make everything better but it's only made things worse...maybe it's best if you never showed up at all Ikuto. Utau, your heart has been ripped too many times...you should move on for your own good. Nadeshiko, I feel bad for you...but you finally got what you been making Utau feel for years._

Yaya Pov

_This is depressing! I mean why would Ikuto return only to tell Nadeshiko that he doesn't love her?! Okay I know he lost his memory but come on! Can't we just make up! I've been sick of winter FOREVER! And I just want to go swimming! Jeez Utau cheer up would ya? And Nagi! STOP STRESSING! You don't always have to choose!_

Kairi Pov

_Nadeshiko, I feel your pain, for a long time I loved you...and I still do! Ikuto you are the biggest fool I've ever met. To throw away everything like that, Nadeshiko is my everything and I won't let you hurt her. I don't think I can forgive you for hurting Nadeshiko so badly...she loved you just as I loved her and you just pushed her aside...I hope she moves on with out you...and becomes happy, without you._

**(a little taste of what the others have been thinking...)**

Back to Amu

After I had calmed Ikuto down we returned to the meeting.

"Sorry about that" Ikuto muttered as we walked back in. We took our seats again and nodded for them to continue.

"Ikuto, the problem were facing is...your too powerful." I looked at him shocked _Too powerful? _

"How is he too powerful?" I asked

Nagihiko sighed before speaking again. "Vampires, as I said before, are stronger and more fast than humans, elf's, and witches. Vampires blood is programed to turn the body they are located in, into a vampire. That's how you turn into a vampire, you simply drink vampire blood. So, let's say a vampire and a human have a child, the half vampire would soon turn into a full vampire. But, witches have a higher immune system so the blood will try to take over but will fail. There is also one more thing vampires blood do, it strengthens the body. Witches have a special organ that only witches have, it creates magic...magic is lie energy, the more you use it up the more tired you get, and eventually you pass out. This organ was strengthened in the process and vampires blood stretches the person life line to double. This organ has a limit, a limit on its magic class. Magic class is how strong your magic is. It's mostly genetic different people have higher and lower limits. Ikuto, you limit was doubled from it's original limit-which was already higher than normal. This would be okay, because your magic class grows with age till you hit your limit. Ikuto you learned like any noble child, so you were able to control your magic. But now you have no skill in magic and you could very easily kill everyone in this dimension, you might even blast right through the black hole that connects our two dimensions and kill some of the humans. We need to create a magic seal, but we don't have the materials right now."

"Why can't you transport it like Utau did with the jacket?" Ikuto asked

"It's not that simple, you need to know where the object is" Kukai spoke up as Ikuto nodded. "only one thing, the material is in vampire territory" Kukai finished.

"So?" I asked

"We are at war with the elf's and the vampires" Rima reminded me.

"But Nagihiko," Utau said "If we fly, what about Ikuto and Amu? We can't just leave them here it's to dangerous"

"Fly?" I questioned cocking my head to the side.

"It's more like levitating our bodies" Kairi said shifting his glasses.

"So why would we be left behind? Someone else can levitate us right?" I said glancing around for an answer.

"You see, magic has a law to prevent that. 'you can only lift what can be lifted with your own strength' I can lift myself but I can't lift myself and you." Kairi said.

"What if you share the weight?" Ikuto suggested.

"Levitation is like an invisible third arm. One person is already a lot and theres two of you..." Kairi sighed.

"Our best bet is to teach you Ikuto, you can easily lift Amu and your self." Nagihiko told us with everyone else nodding in approval.

"It's a risk Nagihiko" Rima said being the only one who didn't nod. She continued "Using such strong magic without a seal is a huge risk to take" I just stared for a moment.

"We have no choice, it's a loop hole...so we'll just have to take that risk" Kukai said nodding his head.

"When will we leave?" Utau asked.

"We should leave as soon as possible" Said Nadeshiko. We all nodded in agreement and then went back to our rooms.

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were pretty boring, Ikuto had to study all day so I was stuck in the palace walls. The worst part was there was NOTHING to do in there. There were no games, TVs, computers, or radios. I don't know how long they had been here, but they needed to get more modern stuff. Then a few day's later I found Kairi sitting by a pond. I was surprised because most of the time the only person not teaching Ikuto would be Yaya.

"Kairi?"

"Amu." He seemed to spit my name and he didn't even turn around, that bugged me but I figured he was just upset or something.

"Are...you okay?"

"..."

"Kairi?"

"I'd appreciate it if you left" The cold tone in his voice made me feel unwanted but I wasn't about to give up.

"Look, somethings obviously wrong so I'm not leaving until I find out what" I stood my ground. No more nice Amu for you.

"...whatever" He muttered turning away from me.

"All your going to do is sulk until you get board then come back in, you my as well just tell someone it'll help you know."

"How did you know?" He turned giving me a shocked look.

"Know, what?"

"Know that I would just sulk until I got board?"

"...cuz, I did the same when I was little"

"...l-little?" He sweat dropped

"Humans must mature faster than you witches" I giggled at that.

"Hey!"

"It's probably because humans are in more of a rush to live there lives...you know because they only have so long. Heh, time must seem so much more meaningless to you than me." When I turned back to him he was staring at me so I gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"O-h, sorry" He said turning back away from me.

"So...what's bugging you?" He face fell and he looked down.

"Now come on you gotta tell someone, if not me." He finally let out a sigh of forfit.

"Fine, I'm worried"

"'Bout what?"

"Nadeshiko"

"oh..." I sighed he must be mad at Ikuto then...

"Just one more reason to hate Ikuto"

"More?" My head shot up. "What did he do?"

"He, he refused to become...King and he never really spoke to his father...it broke his heart to be hated by his son."

"King?!" He sighed again drawing in another breath.

"Yes Ikuto, though he was half vampire was the prince of our kingdom. He was the most respected person ever known. Nobody told anyone out of the castle what he really was-a half breed. That's why they loved him, he was the strongest of the strong. He really hated his father because his father let them kill his mother...right in front of him. Of corpse his father re-married to a witch so the kingdom would have a Queen, from that came Utau."

"Wait, doesn't that mean Utau is Ikuto's-"

"Half sister?"

"Yeah..."

"He is...she was born not too long after him so there age is close"

"Coming from a person who lives forever I can't say I know what 'long after' means" He laughed at that. Good. He better feel happy, whether he likes it or not. "But I thought Utau kinda liked Ikuto, I mean the way she acted"

"She did"

"But-"

"Utau always loved Ikuto from what I can remember, she would cling to his side and try and kiss him. She tried to step back for Nadeshiko and Ikuto but I know she still loves him more than he ever can love her. It's quite sad actually." I gasped, Utau must be in such pain....Nadeshiko too, I feel awful. "I'm just worried because before Nadeshiko met Ikuto she was a self-harmer. Ikuto was the only person who could get her to stop. I know she will start again."

"Why did she hurt herself?" I asked.

"She, had a lot of presser on her, because her parents were very famous dancers everyone wanted them to be the same so her parent's worked them to death. Nagihiko was stronger than Nadeshiko he could deal with it better. He tried to help her many times but she'd ignore him completely. When Ikuto could help her so easily it must have hurt his pride."

"Pride?" I looked up at him one eye brow raised. "Why would that matter?"

"You don't know boy's do you?" He asked "Boy's act much different than girls...they don't like to loose or anything of that sort."

"Sounds dumb" I muttered. He laughed.

"I did similar things, I would always work, work, work so I could one day defeat my own father...you see he was the Governor general! He was the highest rank in the military back then...He never really was around and neither was my mother, she loved to go dancing all the time so she always out. I never really knew my parents...so I would just work to be even stronger than my father. All those years I was so proud to have a father like him. And one day they declared Ikuto the strongest ever known...my, my father could never come pair with that."  
"So, you hate Ikuto for being stronger than your father? That sounds so stupid"

"Well only at first...then I hated him for other reasons" He explained.

"Like what?"

"I told you, he refused to become the king!" Kairi was sounding a bit angry at this point.

"You can't force a future onto a person! It's the same thing with Nadeshiko! She was in the exact same position!"

"W-what!? No! There completely different!"

"No way! There the same! Think about it, Nadeshiko was pressured into doing this she didn't want to do and so was Ikuto! See? Same thing!"

"But-but- but-" Kairi stuttered before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Man your so dense! And I thought you were like Rima!"

"Hu-?" He asked turning his face back to mine.

"Rima and you were both so quiet I thought you were more composed" I sighed disappointedly. "Who is she to you anyhow? Girl friend?" I teased.

"N-no! She's Utau's cousin" He said.

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, Utau's mother had a younger sister. She had a kid but didn't know who the father was...it stressed her out so much she ended up committing suicide, Rima was then brought back to the castle to be dealt with. She ended up living with us" I was shocked at Rima's sad past who knew someone could have such a tragic life and still be so...calm.

"Was it coincidence that you were all practically royalty?" I asked

"What?"

"You know, the virus it killed many people but you eight survived and-"

"No, we took a vaccine" He said in realization.

"So why did so little get it?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"There were only nine made" Nine? But there are only eight...who was the last one?

**It's a person from the Anime/manga so.......Guess! (I love making people guess first) Thanks for reading R&R :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" I asked

"Yeah, I know there are only eight of us" He said nodding his head. " The last person was Gozen. He was our adviser and he betrayed us by helping the humans, he was too betrayed. As soon as he finished tricking all of us into the mirror he was pushed in himself." Kairi sighed. "He hid after that knowing we would be mad...the coward."

"So, why didn't Ikuto's father get the vaccine? Or your father?" I asked.

"We were lucky, our parents decided to let the royal children take it first...they just weren't made fast enough for us all to take one. I was given one because I was to be the new Governor like my father, Ikuto and Utau were to rule the throne, Nadeshiko was going to be the Queen and Nagi was lucky to get one to. Rima had royal blood so she got one. Yaya's ancestors helped build our community and Kukai's parents were the doctors behind the vaccine"

"Kukai? A doctor?" I snickered.

"I assure you he is very skilled in medical magic" Kairi said. I was about to comment on that when...

"**WERE GOING!!!!!!!"**

I ran up the hill with Kairi trailing behind me to find the gang waving to us. When I finally got to the top we were huffing and puffing.

"Are you ready?" I heard Nagi ask.

"Ready..........for..........what?" I choked out between breaths.

"Were going which means it's time for you to be levitated!" Kukai cheered giving me a rather hard pat on the back. I nodded closing my eyes. I felt a light weird presser all over my body then I felt my feet lift from the ground I was still for a while then I felt a strong wind blowing at my face as I opened my eyes I gasped in delight. We were racing through the sky a mile a minute! The view was so amazing!

"So, you like it?" My head snapped right into the view of two pools of magnificent midnight blue.

"Ikuto..."

"Do you?" He pushed.

"....I love it" I said looking around to find the others not far behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

We landed after a few hours of flying, it was disappointing.

"We'll walk from here, they will spot us very fast if we fly." Nagi explained. I nodded"Oh, there is one more thing" Nagi said turning back to me and Ikuto. He placed his palm an inch away from Ikuto's chest and pulled out. Out of Ikuto's chest came one of those weird marbles. Ikuto's was tinted midnight blue, there were black stars shooting out from the center growing in size before hitting the sides of the marble. The stars were not regular five sided stars either they were ten sided. Nagi pulled out a chain and effortlessly connected them and hung it around Ikuto's neck. Then he did the same to me. My marble had a glass base with a swirl or tornado-ish thing with swirls of light pink and a few of black.

"What are these?" Ikuto asked looking up at Nagi.

"There your souls" He said.

".....W-WHAT!?!?!" Ikuto and I said in union.

"Traditionally witches wear there souls around their neck, I know it's silly but if a vampire finds us they'll think your a human and they hate humans more than us witches. Plus there somewhat scared of us witches so that will keep Amu safe."

"What are the different colors and shapes mean?" Ikuto asked looking at his own.

"I don't know...never really came to mind" said Nagi rubbing his chin. Then I heard Nadeshiko yelling.

"Your out numbered! Don't think you can't just approach us!" We ran up to see three figures. The one on the right was a young boy with blond hair that was too long for a boy but too short for a girl, he also had bright red eyes that looked weird with his hair. The one on the left had jet black hair with the same if not longer than the first boy's hair in a small pony tail, he also had green eyes. They were both wearing baggy black pants tucked into black boots that reached about two inches below their knees. They had baggy black long sleeved T-shirts and black gloves. Over top they wore a big black cloak that had a tight turtle neck. The only place you could see skin was their face. The one in the middle was a girl she had really long silver hair that shimmered in the sun, she had eyes similar to Ikuto's but hers was more dull. She wore an out fit that was the same as the other two boy except she had boot's that were right under her knees and they had big thick heels. The pants were tight on her outfit, they were like black leggings.

"Nadeshiko who are these people?" Ikuto asked.

"Vampires, Ikuto-koi" She said sweetly, as she did she gave me a dirty look. I scowled.

"Ikuto! Don't you remember me?" asked the girl. Ikuto looked at her cringing to remember. "Ikuto? It's me, Fang don't you know me?"

"He doesn't so leave before we make you" Nadeshiko said. I sighed pushing Nadeshiko away earning a growl.

"Ikuto lost his memory, so he won't remember. Tell us who he is to you" I said

"I'm Fang, Ikuto's cousin. His mother had a brother and he had me. I met him once after Ikuto's father left. Then I heard about his mothers death and Ikuto's disappearance. That was the last time I ever saw him. I do know him...and I know what he's capable of."

"I don't know..." Kairi mumbled.

"How would she know all that? She has to be related, she has his eyes" I reminded Kairi.

"Please, I need to speak with him" Fang pleaded .

"I'll speak with you" Ikuto sighed. "Amu, come with me?" I nodded following.

"Wait!" We turned towards Nadeshiko. "how do we know she won't just kill them?" said Nadeshiko franticly.

"I don't think they can" I commented blandly. Nadeshiko didn't say anything more so we walked a little before settling in a patch of grass.

"I'm Fang, this is Jinx" she said pointing to the Left. "and this is Kalip (say "K" then "lip")" she said pointing to the right. "and you are?"

"Amu"

"Look, the vampires are going crazy for power. They are testing on their own people forcefully. Our parents were killed by their crazy tests. We were tested our selfs and we know how awful it can be. The point is, their only doing this because they want to over power you witches so they can use your magic to break out of here. I know your the only one who can do it so I'm asking you, please set us free"

"I would if I could" Ikuto said bluntly.

"w-what?"

"Ikuto, Ikuto can't do it he needs to be trained. You see he lost all his skills when he lost his memories, and we could all be killed if we don't get a magic seal"

"Do you have one now?" Jinx asked.

"No we need a material that is only found in vampire territory." I told them.

"We can help right guys?" Fang said as Jinx and Kalip nodded. "Good. Now vampires have a certain sent to there blood, if we go with you every one will think your vampires but you have to stay close. Also take off your souls that's a big giveaway"

"Got it"

We decided to rest the night before heading off, and as the sky grew dark everyone went to bed. Though in a part my mind I still didn't quite believe all of this was real, in the other part I knew it was. And that was what scared me.

**I hope I'm making these long enough for you guys tell me if you want them longer, I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R and tell me what you think!!! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

I heard a whispering sound coming from outside the tent. I felt my hair stand on end as the light foot steps grew closer. I swallowed and shifted position as the person grew closer and closer. Soon I could see the figures shadow against the tent walls. I shuffled my hand around the tent without taking my eyes off the shadow in a attempt to wake Ikuto, but my hands couldn't seem to find him. The figure turn away from my tent I let out a sigh and turned my head to see where Ikuto went.

"Ikuto!" I whispered harshly. No response. "Ikuto!" I whispered slightly louder and jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow. I heard him groan and immediately dove at him and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Amu?" He asked in a muffled voice.

"Shh!" I snapped back noticing the figure now had turned back toward our tent. Ikuto caught on and shut up. We waited a few more minutes then let out a sigh of relief when the figure turned the other way.

"Who's that?" Ikuto whispered.

"My guess is as good as yours" I said as I shrugged. Ikuto just nodded then started moving toward the tent door. I grabbed his shoulder and whipped him back beside me. "Are you crazy?!" I whispered. "Your gonna get us killed!" I said giving him a sharp glare.

"Look, we've got friend out there. Are we just going to sit here and watch?" I sighed nodding for him to go. He smiled giving me a peck and crawling towards the door slowing unzipping the top. He then peeked ever so slightly and gasped.

"What?" I said moving closer. No response. "Ikuto?" I asked again moving toward him. He just knelt there frozen. I pushed him gently aside and peeked through the hole myself to be blown away by a really pretty girl surrounded by little glowing spots. She had snow white hair that reached half way down her back, and had a white satin ribbon tied in it like a head band with a bow on top. Her eyes were completely white witch made her have somewhat of a frighting gaze like Ikuto's when he had black eyes. Her face was deathly pair but still had a light pink drizzled over her cheeks. She wore a white sun dress with a halter top and the dress ended halfway down her calf and the hem was made from the same white satin. She wore two satin ribbons with big bows at the back around her wrists, and another around her neck the bow slightly to the side. She also wore two short boot's with a slight heel and satin ribbons at the top with the bow facing outwards. Remember when I said Utau was really pretty? Yeah...this woman was ten time Utau's gorgeousness. The strangest part was the two gigantic but magnificent white wings that spread at either side of her. All around her were little colorful orbs floating everywhere. She then turned her head towards me and spoke in an angelic voice.

"Where may I find Jinx?"

I stumbled on words until I managed to choke out a "W-who?" You dumb ass you know very well who!

"Jinx" She repeated smiling gently at me.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling more confident this time.

"I'm Evy (Say: E then, V)"

"She's an angel" I jumped snapping my head to find Fang standing in plain sight. She strode over to me unzipping the tent door and helped me out letting Ikuto stumble out from behind me.

"Angel you say?" Ikuto asked pulling himself off the ground. Fang nodded ask a response.

"Impossible!" I jumped again looking back only to find Nagi and Kairi were awake and stepping out of their tent.

"Is everyone awake?!" I asked looking at Fang.

"Yes!" I heard a chime of voices call as people started to climb out one by one.

"It was a rhetorical question" I muttered folding up my arms.

"What's going on here Fang?" Nagi asked in a serous tone. "She can't be an angel they can't leave Heaven"

"You fool, you know nothing of the after life do you?" Fang said crossing her arms in a rather 'nagging mother' kind of a way.

"Perhaps I should tell them Fang" Jinx said cutting out to the front. "You see I've cheated on death by putting my soul into a body shell. Your life on earth should only last until you assigned body dies, then your soul gos to heaven and are assigned to assist a angel. When you cheat death an Angel is sent down to bring you up to heaven but I befriended Evy. Witches were simply humans who would cheat death with those silly soul stones you wear around your neck and steal the Angels magic. Over the years you evolved that way and became your own race. You still wear your souls like that because it's tradition. So I've got my own guardian Angel. You see those little lights around Evy? Those are her assigned souls." I glanced around to find everyone gapping except Fang, Jinx and Kalip of course.

"So what happens to angels when they loose their magic?" Kukai asked.

"They die" Jinx answered plainly

"WHAT?" Utau screeched. "Angels don't just die!" She spat stomping her feet.

"They do" Kalip assured nodding his head.

"How?!" Utau wined.

"They just do, like you and I death happens the same way." Jinx explained. " I called her down yesterday to come assist us" Everyone started to murmur to the person beside them as we loaded back into our tents to go back to sleep. I never imagined that all those silly fairy tail's were true...what next? A pixie? I just sighed and slipped back into the tent feeling Ikuto's arms wrap around me and my eye lids shut.

"Good, night" I whispered to Ikuto before I was consumed by darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOO

We headed off as soon as we were all awake. We didn't travel as long as I thought we only walked for about an hour, then Fang lead us up into a tree. She pointed forward where there were many crop fields with a bunch of vampire farmers scattered across it, then pointed toward a man in a blood red suit wandering around in the field.

"That's an officer if theres only a few there not a problem because they'll just run away but it's best if they don't see us. They might alert the science lab where your special metal is all located. That will only make sneaking in harder." Fang said. I didn't remember talking about what type of material we needed I guess I was just not as important.

"What metal is it?" Ikuto asked suddenly. I guess they didn't tell him either.

"Arla it's the only magic type of metal. The vampires use them in there experiment's because it's the only way that can use magic."

"Where do you get it from?" I asked.

"It's usually under ground. It comes from Angels dead body's and shit."

"Pleasant..." I muttered sarcastically.

"How will we get past the crop field with out anyone seeing us?" Evy asked

"Watch a learn" Utau said jumping from the tree she landed in the air as if there was something there to stand on. Then, she spread her arms straight on either side of her closing her eyes. Suddenly great white wings appeared behind her and feathers began to fall. She then started singing in a voice that certainly wasn't her own and it was in a different language. One by one each farmer began to fall asleep. Utau leapt from her spot and gestured for us to follow.

We were soon at the great gate that surrounded the capital and the castle, when we heard a high pitch screech of terror.


End file.
